Episode 1990 (21 August 2000)
Synopsis While Dot’s fussing over her, Ethel reveals that she had a brain scan before coming to Walford and the cancer had spread. Ethel’s acceptance of the situation is frustrating Dot and she tries to get Ethel interested in alternative therapies. Ethel really has no interest in any of it. The nurse arrives and Ethel makes Dot promise not to mention anything about her request.Tension is high between Beppe and Sandra at the moment. Beppe’s trying to accept that Sandra doesn’t want another baby and Sandra now thinks Beppe is settling for second best.A stranger approaches Billy outside Beppe’s old flat. He’s trying to track down Beppe or Sandra but Billy is cagey. He tells him where they work and walks off. Meanwhile, the nurse is assuring Dot that Ethel is comfortable for the moment. Despite Dot’s protestation about treatment, Anita informs her that the cancer is too advanced for them to do anything about it.Over breakfast, Lisa quizzes Mel about Steve and why she’s avoiding Billy. Mel is flippant about the situation and insists there’s nothing happening with either of them. Terry and Irene are still sniping at each other. Terry really wants to go on an expensive holiday but Irene isn’t having any of it. She reckons it’s a waste of their money. Undeterred, Terry runs into Dot who recommends checking out the internet for a bargain deal. At the tube station, a familiar face has arrived in the Square. After a call from Dot, Dr. Legg has returned to Walford to see Ethel. Over in E20, Billy can’t keep from smiling. He boasts to Beppe about Mel but his bravado disappears when Steve walks in. But Steve is as cool as ever and gives Billy his blessing.Using Barry's computer, Terry has found a last minute deal. A week in a Spanish villa for £150 each. He rushes home to get his credit card and books the deal. After he’s left, Jim spots the catch, the villa is for six people so Terry’s just spent £900. Dr. Legg arrives and Dot tells him all that has been happening with Ethel. Billy swaggers into the Vic and Mel has to quickly cool his fervour. However, Steve starts ridiculing her in front of Lisa and Phil about the other night. So, in an effort to dent his ego she informs him that she had a great time and will be seeing Billy again. Beppe is trying not to pressurise Sandra but she surprises him with news that she's willing to start trying for another child. Beppe is overjoyed but Sandra reminds him there’s no guarantee. Back at the Vic, Terry tells Irene about the holiday. Irene is thrilled, the idea of a week relaxing is exactly what they need. Jim doesn’t have the heart to tell Terry what he found out. Dot and Dr. Legg chat about Ethel. It’s clear that Ethel had said nothing to him about euthanasia and he’s happy that she's accepted her illness. Dot can’t believe Dr. Legg isn’t pushing for treatment and feels alone with the whole situation. Beppe bumps into the stranger who was quizzing Billy. It’s Jack, an old mate from the vice squad. Jack feigns surprise and they go to E20 for a drink. Sandra turns up and is shocked to see him. While Beppe’s at the bar, Jack tells her he’s been searching for her. Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot *Leonard Fenton as Dr. Legg *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Bardon as Jim *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Chook Sibtain as Jack *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Ruby Turner as Anita Goodall Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes